Considerable effort and resources have been devoted to reducing the burden of cardiovascular disease and mortality rates after acute myocardial infarction have decreased over the past 30 years. However, coronary artery disease remains the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in the developed world. An estimated 79.4 million American adults (1 in 3) have one or more types of cardiovascular disease. Of these, an estimated 1.4 million Americans per year will have a myocardial infarction and another 500,000 present with other forms of acute coronary events that lead to cardiac ischemia. In 2007, an estimated 1.68 million patients were discharged in the US suffering from acute coronary syndrome. In 2004, an estimated 6,363,000 in-patient cardiovascular operations and procedures were performed in the United States. These included an estimated 1,285,000 in-patient angioplasty procedures, 427,000 in-patient bypass procedures and 1,471,000 in-patient diagnostic cardiac catheterizations (see Rosamond et al. (2007) Heart Disease and Stroke Statistics—2007 Update. Circulation. 115:e69-e171).
For patients who suffer from any form of acute coronary event, the heart muscle is deprived of adequate levels of oxygen for a variable period of time and along a range of severity until appropriate treatment can be initiated. In many cases, irreversible damage to the heart can result in infarction, with cell death occurring in one of more areas of the left ventricular or right ventricular myocardium or within the conduction system of the heart. In addition to the effects of this lack of available oxygen on cardiomyocytes and conduction tissue, it has become increasingly recognized that the endothelial cells lining the blood vessels (down to the capillary level) can also be damaged or can become impaired in their ability to function even downstream from the immediate infarction.
For patients with acute coronary thrombosis and infarction, established therapy is timely reperfusion of the culprit coronary artery by opening or bypassing the artery and restoring blood flow to the ischemic territory. Modern treatment of acute myocardial infarction or myocardial ischemia usually comprises performing balloon angioplasty with or without stent deployment, directional atherectomy with or without distal protection or even laser therapy and intracoronary declotting. Such procedures can all be broadly considered to be part of the clinical arena of percutaneous coronary intervention (PCI). Both percutaneous intervention and surgical bypass of the vessels to facilitate increased blood flow are performed to “salvage” myocardium or other cardiac tissue at risk from further damage by ongoing ischemia that may result in an extension of infarction or new areas of damage. During what could be defined as the “reperfusion era” it has been observed that re-establishing proper flow into epicardial coronary arteries: (i) mitigates injury if it is performed in a timely fashion; and (ii) improves survival in large cohorts of patients presenting with the clinical syndrome of myocardial infarction. Simultaneously, however, it has been observed that in certain circumstances, especially in cases of protracted or severe ischemia, reintroduction of blood flow and oxygen can ramp up the injury in a manner consistent with what has been described as reperfusion injury.
In the last several decades, considerable effort has focused on limiting infarct size and other manifestations of post-ischemic injury. The concepts of ischemic pre- and post-conditioning suggest highly evolved mechanisms by which the heart can protect itself from ischemia under certain conditions and further investigation points to intracellular signaling mechanisms that can mitigate injury. In addition, the last decade has allowed for a broader understanding of the membrane-bound ionic pump disturbances that develop as ischemia progresses and the resultant ionic membrane shifts that are involved in the development of post-ischemic contracture when the affected tissue is re-exposed to oxygen containing blood. These disturbances may also point to mechanisms of conduction system dysfunction and/or post-ischemic arrhythmias.
Numerous methods of reducing ischemic insults to tissue, such as through interventional catheters that allow infusion of the patient's own oxygenated blood, have been contemplated. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,403,274 by Cannon provides an apparatus for passively perfusing blood past a stenosis using pressure equalization. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,573,508 and 5,573,509 by Thornton, assigned to Advanced Cardiovascular Systems (ACS), are directed to an intravascular catheter with a perfusion lumen that can be expanded to increase the flow of oxygenated blood or other body fluids when the distal portion of the catheter is occluded. U.S. Pat. No. 5,308,356 by Blackshear provides a passive perfusion catheter with a balloon that defines at least one passage to permit blood flow when the balloon is pressed against the wall of the blood vessel. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,702 by Arney, assigned to Scimed Life Systems provides a dilation catheter with a composite balloon that allows passive blood flow past the catheter during dilation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,402 provides a low profile drug delivery catheter with at least one port to permit perfusion of the upstream blood while the drug delivery balloon is inflated. U.S. Pat. No. 6,302,865 provides a guidewire with a perfusion lumen allowing for perfusion of the arterial blood past an inflated balloon.
To increase blood flow and reduce ischemia, active perfusion catheters have also been provided that allow perfusion of high oxygen content fluids past an infarct area. U.S. Pat. No. 5,137,513 by McInnes, assigned to ACS, provides a catheter and method of ‘active’ perfusion, wherein oxygenated blood, preferably from the upstream artery is supplied during inflation of a balloon. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,331 by den Heiher and Solar, assigned to Cordis Corp., provides an active perfusion catheter where blood or other high oxygen content fluids are perfused past the obstruction during balloon inflation.
Higher oxygen replacement has also been contemplated. For example, European Patent No. 0836495 provides an apparatus for delivering oxygen-supersaturated solutions during clinical procedures such as angioplasty. Recent clinical trials on such systems have failed to show any significant benefit from the use of supersaturated oxygen therapy. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,454,997 by Divino et al., assigned to Therox, Inc. provides a high oxygen content fluid through a catheter in an attempt to reduce ischemic injury by combining an oxygen-supersaturated fluid with patient blood. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,713 by Raible, assigned to Baxter International, Inc. provides a method and device for the flow of oxygenated perfusion fluid, preferably the patient's blood, by active perfusion through an oxygenator.
Although there have been significant advances in reducing ischemia, a major area of focus has become reducing or even preventing injury that occurs after a rapid return of normal blood flow. Typically, coronary intervention after acute MI involves percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty either with or without subsequent stent deployment. After a short episode of myocardial ischemia, reperfusion of the area with the patient's blood results in the rapid restoration of cellular metabolism and function. In clinical situations in which ischemia is more protracted or severe, even with the successful treatment of occluded vessels and stenting a serious risk of heart dysfunction and even death still exists. If the ischemic episode has been of sufficient severity or duration, reperfusion may, paradoxically, result in a worsening of heart function.
Reperfusion injury occurs in tissue when blood supplies return to the tissue after a period of ischemia. The absence of oxygen and nutrients from blood creates a condition in which the subsequent restoration of circulation results in inflammation and oxidative damage through the induction of oxidative stress rather than restoration of normal function. This damage is distinct from the injury resulting from the ischemia per se. Reperfusion injury may be due in part to the inflammatory response of damaged tissues involving the production of reactive oxygen species, resulting in: damage to lipid bilayer cellular membranes; endothelial cell dysfunction; micro-vascular injury; alterations in intracellular Ca2+, sodium, potassium and hydrogen ion homeostasis; changes in myocardial metabolism; and activation of neutrophils, platelets, and the complement system. In addition, white blood cells carried to the area by newly returning blood cause the release of a host of inflammatory cytokines and other factors such as interleukins as well as free radicals in response to tissue damage. Under certain conditions, therefore, the restoration of blood flow to ischemic tissue exposes the tissue to levels of oxygen that can be damaging.
Several efforts have been made to reduce reperfusion injuries after PCI. For example, U.S. Publication No. 2006/0258981 by Eidenschink provides a catheter that will reduce the temperature of the surrounding tissue to minimize post-reperfusion injuries. U.S. Publication No. 2006/0100639 provides a method and apparatus for treatment of reperfusion injury by altering blood flow or oxygen delivery after reperfusion of the infarct.
What has typically been overlooked is the possibility of avoiding reoxygenation injury altogether by controlling oxygen deliver during the initial maneuvers. There remains a need to provide a reliable method of preventing post-angioplasty reoxygenation injury.